I Do, She Doesn't
by arel drew
Summary: This story is about Lily and James getting together. It starts on their way home from Hogwarts after their sixth year.
1. The Train Ride Home Part I

I Do, She Doesn't

Chapter One

The Train Ride Home-Part I

Disclaimer: We do not own the Harry Potter books or anything you recognize.

* * *

Lily's POV

Everyone says that I'm pretty, but I don't think I am. I'm 5'2" with emerald green eyes and bright red hair that goes down to my waist and I weigh 110 pounds.

"I'm so glad we're going home. No more Potter and his friends." I said to my best friend Amy.

Amy is 5'6" with bluish-green eyes and light brown hair that goes just past her shoulders and she weighs 105.

"I'm not, I'm sort of sad that we're leaving." She said "I don't think that James and his friends are that bad, and I think Sirius is kind of hot."

"Yeah, if you go for the kind of guys that have slept with practically all of the girls at Hogwarts." I replied.

"Well, I'm dating him." She said quietly.

"What, when, where, why?" I asked, shocked.

"A month ago," she replied. "I saw him by the lake by himself, which is weird because he's normally always with James. We started talking and after an hour or so, he asked me out."

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm so sorry about what I said." I replied.

"It's okay. I didn't tell you because I know how much you dislike him and James."

* * *

James POV

"Yes, school is finally over Jamsie!" Sirius said.

"That's great." I said moodily.

"Hey, what's wrong James?" Sirius asked looking concerned.

"I won't get to see Lily until September. I'm going to miss her." I said.

"Well, why don't we invite her to the Quidditch World Cup this year? We know that she likes Quidditch since she's on the team, and because she's always talking to Ariel and about it."

"Hey, that's a great idea!" I said. "I'm glad that you're staying at my house now."

"Me too, James, me too." Sirius whispered.

I heard him, but I acted like I didn't. "So that's you, me, Remus, Lily, Ariel, Mom, Dad, Sara (my little sister), and her friend Kenny Diggory. We have one more ticket."

"Don't forget Amy. She loves Quidditch!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Okay that's all of them." I said.

"What about Peter?" Remus inquired looking up from his book.

I looked over at Peter, who was sleeping at the moment. "He's going to the states for the summer." I replied.

* * *

Author's Note

Hi, if any of you have read my other story I Love Him you know that the chapters get longer as I progress. I'm doing this story by myself, no co-writer this time. I'm keeping by beta though. She rocks! We will also be updating on my birthday on this story, the 22nd. I have some questions for you:

What position do you want Lily to play on the Quidditch team?

Does Lily say yes or no to James' offer of going to the World Cup?

How do you like the story so far?

PLEASE REVIEW!

Arel Drew


	2. The Train Ride Home Part II

Chapter Two

The Train Ride Home-Part II

Disclaimer: We do not own the Harry Potter books we also don't own I'm too sexy.

* * *

Lily's POV

"So do you like him?" I asked Amy.

"Oh course, I do. That's why I'm going to the Potters for the first part of the summer."

"Sirius is staying at the Potters." Ariel said looking at my bewildered expression.

Ariel is my other best friend. She is 6'4" with dark brown hair with red highlights and her eyes are a dark brown that look almost black.

"Why is he staying at the Potter's?" I asked.

"His parents support Lord Voldemort and they expect him to support him to too." Amy said

"They also wanted him to transfer to Slytherin." Ariel continued.

"But he didn't." I said.

"Exactly!" Amy and Ariel said together.

"So he moved in with the Potter last summer." Amy finished.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"The Potter's are my next door neighbors." Ariel said.

I looked over at Amy. "I said we talked for a long time. It came up in our conversation sometime." She replied.

I turned back to Ariel. "Then, how come we never saw Potter or his friends when we came to your house?"

"Because out houses are like a mile apart." Potter said from the door way. Sirius and Remus were standing behind him in the hallway. Sirius was humming something that sounded suspiciously like the song, I'm too sexy.

* * *

James' POV

"Can we come in?" I asked Lily. She looked just like a goddess, I thought.

"As long as you don't ask her out." Said Ariel.

"Ha, ha ,ha." Lily said sarcastically. "Where's Peter?" she asked me.

"Sleeping." I said.

"Sirius and I are going for a walk." Amy said suddenly.

"I'm going to go visit my brother. Remus, want to come with?" Ariel asked.

"Sure, your brother is cool." Remus said. After they left it was just me and Lily.

"It looks like we've been set up." I said to Lily.

"Yeah, it does. Why do you always ask me out?" I asked him.

Wow, I thought she had always known. I knew I couldn't tell her, 'because I love you.' So I said, "Because I like you."

"Well then, if you stop asking me out I'll spend two weeks at your house this summer." She said.

I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming! "You've got yourself a deal!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, let's shake on it." When we let go of each other's hands the train started to slow down and finally stopped.

"I think we're at King's Cross." I said.

"No, we're still in the country." Lily stated.

* * *

Author's Note

Yeah, a cliffy, I love cliffies. I hope you liked the chapter. Updates will start to slow down because of school and extra-curricular actives. Three questions for you guys:

What should the cliffy be? (I think I know what I want, but I'm still open to ideas)

Should Petunia be in this story?

How do you like the story so far?

Please R&R


End file.
